The decorative lights are usually hanged directly on a Christmas tree, or fixed each light bulb in a supporter with a designed pattern to express a particular impression. Referring to FIG. 1, one conventional fix-typed decorative light system comprises a supporter (1) having a hole (11) and a pair of extrusion (21) extended from a clamp (2). When setting up the light system, the clamp (2) is allowed to clip the socket (3) first, and then the extrusion (21) is inserted into said hole (11). Though the decorative light system can arrange each light bulb on a specific position, the way of clipping the clamps and sockets is inconvenience and labor-wasting. Furthermore, other drawbacks include that it is easily get loose between the clamp and socket, and the wide supporter will obscure the illumination from the light bulbs.